Are You Glitched!
by InuShiek
Summary: Transformers Animated Optimus Prime / Prowl / Bumblebee random smut and fun time. Sticky slash mechxmech smut yaoi etc. (Each chapter stands alone. it isn't complete (as in I had more smut planned) but the muse left me. no plot will leave you hanging or anything though...HA..."plot")
1. Are You Glitched?

_My second fic ever... *headdesk* Gods...it shows. lol Anywho! I hope you like it =^_^=_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sighs in annoyance when he looks down at his armor plating, only to find streaks left behind by the rain. "<em>I'll clean up later<em>," he decides. The yellow mech had spent the entire day with Sari patrolling the city. It's currently late at night with a storm raging outside, and Bumblebee had only arrived back at the base a short while ago after returning his human friend to her home. He rubs at his optics with his servos as he shuffles his way down the hallway to his room for some much needed rest.

Bumblebee gasps when two sets of servos grab him, one clamping firmly over his mouth, before he is pulled backwards into Optimus Prime's room. Fear lances through his spark and Bumblebee immediately struggles, attempting to bite the servo on his mouth and twist away from his attackers, only to have his servos quickly locked behind him in a pair of stasis cuffs.

When he catches a glimpse of a black and gold shoulder belonging to Prowl and a blue pede belonging to Optimus Prime, Bumblebee relaxes slightly. The young Autobot attempts to wrench his face away from Optimus's hand so he can speak, but the red and blue mech only tightens his grip. With a racing processor, Bumblebee renews his struggles to free himself.

"Have you got him?" Prowl asks Prime with a smile as the larger mech puts his strong arm around Bumblebee's chassis and pulls him back against himself.

Bumblebee squeaks into the servo when his back meets Optimus's chest. "I got him," Prime answers the cyber-ninja. Prowl releases his hold on the captive and locks the door, making sure they will not be disturbed. Optimus turns his attention from Prowl to Bumblebee, a frown crossing his face when he realizes the mini-bot has ceased his struggles, but is shaking. Optimus loosens his hold on the yellow bot's chest slightly and removes his servo from his mouth.

Bumblebee intakes air heavily when Optimus Prime releases his mouth, turning frightened optics up to the larger mech's face before Prowl rejoins them. "What are you _doing_? What did _I do_? What-" he asks before Prowl's servo covers his mouth to silence him. The young Autobot isn't sure what he did, but he's pretty sure that he somehow managed to anger both Optimus Prime and Prowl at the same time.

"Calm down, Bumblebee," Optimus begins as he strokes down the trembling mech's side in an attempt to soothe him. "You didn't do anything wrong, if that's what you're wondering, so relax."

Prowl's fingers find a seam in Bumblebee's armor plating and begin to stroke the wires located there. Bumblebee squirms, trying to pull away from the ninja, but only manages to press himself more firmly into Prime. "What does it look like we're doing, Bumblebee? We want to have some fun with you," Prowl says before he finally releases his hold on the younger bot's mouth and continues to tease hidden wires, now with both servos.

"What? Why? Ah! Stop!" he cries out, squirming under the ninja's pleasurable touch. Bumblebee considers kicking Prowl away, but immediately thinks better of it. "_I'm already in for it, why make it worse?_" he reasons.

Thankfully, the cyber-ninja complies and relocates his servos to a more comfortable position on Bumblebee's upper arms where he traces random patterns over the armor plating there. "We're not going to hurt you, Bumblebee, and we won't force you to do anything you really don't want to, but we will make you feel good if you'll let us," Prime says into Bumblebee's audio sensors as his fingers begin to stroke wires on the yellow bot's back.

Bumblebee shivers, but doesn't say anything further. Prowl takes this as a good sign and lets his own servos resume their exploration as he licks the mini-bot's neck. Prowl is rewarded with a gasp and he sends the young bot a mischievous smirk before he kisses him.

Bumblebee is completely confused by the pair's behavior, but can't get his processor to do much else than react to what they do to him. He blushes when Prowl's lips cover his, not knowing anything else to do but open his mouth when the ninja's glossa presses forward. Bumblebee lets Prowl continue to kiss him as Optimus leans down and begins nibbling on the back of his neck, right above his armor plating, and four servos continue to seek out wires that are tucked beneath the metal. Bumblebee quivers again as his body begins to heat up with arousal.

The black and gold ninja breaks the rather one-sided kiss to look into Bumblebee's optics, only to discover that they harbor oily tears. Prowl immediately stops his servos' wandering and taps Optimus on the helm to get his attention. The Prime leans around to look at Bumblebee's face, and he, too, sees the tears. Optimus wraps his arms around Bumblebee in a comforting hug, beginning to think this whole thing was a really bad idea. Prowl holds the yellow bot's helm in his hands, stroking Bumblebee's face with his thumbs. "What's wrong?" the cyber-ninja asks.

"I don't...I can't...What's gotten into you two?" Bumblebee asks, noticing that he can no longer feel his servos in the cuffs when he attempts to move to push Prowl and Optimus away.

"Do you wish for us to stop?" Prowl inquires.

"We promise it will be alright, Bumblebee, but we won't force you," Optimus says.

Bumblebee blushes and tries to lower his helm, but Prowl forces the yellow mech to keep optic contact. "Talk to us, Bumblebee," Prowl half orders. The blush deepens and Bumblebee mutters something, but neither of the larger mechs can understand him. "Alright, talk to us so we can hear you," the ninja amends with an amused smile.

Bumblebee whines, embarrassed beyond description. " [sub]I've never been with another mech before...much less two...[/sub]" he repeats, louder this time. "_Well, I've only ever interfaced once before...but I'll go to the Pit before I admit __**that**_" Bumblebee thinks.

Optimus Prime and Prowl look at eachother, not expecting Bumblebee's confession. The red and blue mech begins to pet the top of Bumblebee's helm, hoping to soothe the young bot. Bumblebee's optics dim and he sighs, immediately seeming to relax in the Prime's hold.

"Does it feel good?" Prowl asks. Bumblebee blinks, his blush somehow deepening, before he gives a small nod. "Then let us continue," the ninja reasons, still holding the yellow bot's helm.

Bumblebee tries to get his processor to function properly, but Optimus's stroking is making it impossible. With every pass of the larger mech's servo, Bumblebee's thoughts become more and more sluggish while his knees turn to rubber, forcing Optimus to support most of his weight. Only vaguely aware of Prowl's words, Bumblebee licks his lips and nods.

With a victorious smile, Prowl's servos and glossa begin making their way downwards, seeking out wires and sensors along the way. When he sinks to his knees, the cyber-ninja licks Bumblebee's plating that hides his cable and port, eliciting a cry from the mech. "Open up," he encourages before he nibbles on the edge of the piece of metal, making the young bot pant above him.

Whimpering, Bumblebee refuses to retract his pelvic plating, too embarrassed by his own reactions to the touches. His reluctance, however, is countered by the determination of the two mechs who dragged him into this room in the first place. Prowl continues to lick and nip at his plating while Optimus's glossa traces its way over his helm. Optimus suddenly places his mouth over one of Bumblebee's horns while his free servo begins tracing over its twin.

Bumblebee cries out, bucking his hips, as his plating retracts seemingly of its own accord. The young mech watches, stunned, as the cyber-ninja smiles up at him before licking his cable. Prowl gently pushes Bumblebee's legs apart before he traces his port with a finger. The cyber-ninja takes the cable into his mouth, listening to the cries above him and holding the hips still with his other servo.

Optimus is surprised by just how sensitive Bumblebee seems to be. Indeed, the Prime is supporting most of the small bot's weight currently because his legs are failing him. Bumblebee grinds back onto the red and blue mech, making him groan. The Autobot leader gives the horn in his mouth a final lick before he turns Bumblebee's helm for a kiss, distracting him as one of Prowl's fingers presses into his port.

Prowl presses his finger in slowly, continuing to suck on the cable in his mouth. When his finger is fully in the bot's port, he pauses before he curls it experimentally. The cyber-ninja is rewarded with a buck of the hips and an enthusiastic cry from the yellow mech when Prowl finds the clump of sensors he had been aiming for. Slowly, Prowl withdraws his finger before thrusting it back in, making sure to hit those same sensors each time as he slowly increases the pace.

With no small amount of effort, Bumblebee manages to get his pedes under himself and stand so Optimus won't have to hold him up. The yellow mini-bot's vents are working hard to cool him off as he pants, gasping every time Prowl's finger thrusts into his port as he feels lubricant begin to leak out of his port. Needing more, Bumblebee begins attempting to thrust both into the ninja's mouth and down onto the finger, but his hips are held firmly by Optimus's and Prowl's free servos.

Confident that Bumblebee's port is relaxed, Prowl slips a second finger in, stilling his hand when the yellow mech tenses. Prowl's glossa runs along the underside of Bumblebee's cable while Optimus's mouth finds its way back to a horn. Bumblebee pants as Prowl's fingers slowly withdraw and thrust up again, hitting that same spot. Moaning, the young Autobot quickly relaxes and grinds himself down onto the fingers, rewarded by an increase in the pace. Prowl scissors his fingers, readying the mech for a third finger as lubricant begins to run down the yellow thigh.

The cyber-ninja looks up at Optimus, giving the Prime a heads up. Optimus nods and tightens his grip on Bumblebee as he teases the neck in front of him with his mouth. Humming around the cable still in his mouth to provide vibrations to distract the young mech, Prowl adds a third finger.

Bumblebee cries out and tenses as his port stretches, his servos scratching numbly on Prime's legs behind him. The yellow mech squeezes his optics shut and drops his helm onto his chassis, panting hard in an attempt to regulate his temperature. "Relax, you're doing great," Optimus mutters into his audio receptors. Bumblebee whimpers, not sure he likes the idea of an entire cable in him if three fingers are this uncomfortable. "You alright?" the red and blue mech asks.

After a few moments, the mini-bot gives a stiff nod, refusing to look up or open his eyes. Prowl sucks on the cable in his mouth as he slowly thrusts his fingers farther into Bumblebee's port, making sure to hit those sensors again. Bumblebee gasps and thrusts forward as the discomfort quickly leaves him, feeling like he's close to overload as the ninja-bot continues to press those fingers more forcefully into his port. "Please! Mmm, I can't-Nn! I need-Ah!_Please!_" he begs, unable to form a complete thought as Prowl's mouth fully engulfs his cable and Optimus's mouth again finds itself around one of Bumblebee's horns.

Prowl hums around Bumblebee's cable again as he quickly jabs his fingers against the cluster of sensors. Bumblebee thrashes in Optimus Prime's strong hold as he overloads, crying out and rocking forward into the ninja's mouth and back onto his fingers. Optimus groans again when the small mech grinds into his pelvic plating during his overload.

Prowl swallows around Bumblebee's cable, catching all of the lubricant he can as the mini-bot's port spasms around his fingers. The cyber-ninja lets the cable slip from his mouth, but continues to thrust his fingers into Bumblebee's port, making the small bot thrash. "Primus! Please!" Bumblebee gasps out, not sure if he should try to twist away from the maddening fingers or spread his legs wider. Between Optimus's mouth on one of his horns and Prowl's fingers prodding that cluster of sensors, Bumblebee's cable is hard again in no time.

Bumblebee blushes when Prowl removes his lubricant coated fingers and stands up, licking them with a predatory expression. The yellow bot's attention is quickly redirected, however, when he is lifted off of the ground and deposited gently on the berth by Optimus. The red and blue bot sits himself next to Bumblebee while Prowl settles himself between yellow thighs.

Bumblebee realizes that his aft is resting on his own servos, tilting at a lewd angle to Prowl, and he tries to move them, only to discover that the numbness has progressed even farther up his arms.

Prowl retracts his plating, hissing when his pressurized cable is finally released from its confines. Bumblebee blushes deeper and turns his face away from the two mechs when the ninja positions himself at his port. A large blue servo forces him to turn and look into his leader's optics, however. "Are you ready?" he whispers.

Bumblebee nods, and he looks up at Prowl. "Relax, Bee," the ninja says. With a heavy intake of air, the yellow bot tries to do as he's told before Prowl presses into his port. Optimus begins petting the yellow mech's helm with one servo as Prowl slowly presses forward, his other servo wrapping around Bumblebee's cable and stroking him.

Prowl stills his hips once he's fully seated within the mini-bot, his servos rubbing up and down the yellow sides. Bumblebee cries out when he is impaled, and he clamps his legs firmly around the ninja to prevent movement. The yellow mech clenches his dentals and offlines his optics, biting back curses, as he forces himself to relax as best he can.

Bumblebee can't deny that the servos stroking him are helping, especially the one on his cable. Slowly, the pain in his port fades away and he realizes how...pleasant...it feels to have Prowl inside of him. The yellow bot onlines his optics and loosens his knees from Prowl's sides, rocking his own hips experimentally. When the ninja tenses up with the effort to remain still, Bumblebee looks up to meet his optics. "I'm ok," the mini-bot says, giving the black and gold mech permission to move. Optimus Prime removes his servos from the yellow mech, knowing that Prowl can handle this without his help now and waits patiently.

The cyber ninja runs his servos down the yellow chassis below him as he carefully withdraws from the tight port, thrusting back in with the same care. Bumblebee's mouth falls slightly open and he squirms at the sensation, blushing once more. "Hmm, so beautiful," Prowl murmurs as he begins playing with wires beneath the yellow armor plating as he continues to thrust cautiously.

Bumblebee's optics narrow into a glare. "Hey! Don't-ah-call me that. Just becau-Mmf!" he says before Optimus silences him with a kiss. The Prime slides his glossa into the younger bot's mouth, swallowing Bumblebee's cries as Prowl slightly increases the pace of his thrusts. When they break the kiss, the mini-bot pants and blushes more in what appears to be embarrassment before he presses his face into Optimus's leg. "Nn... please... faster?" Bumblebee asks in a small voice.

Above him, Prowl smirks and slows down, making Bumblebee whine. Optimus sends a slightly scolding look at the ninja before he pulls Bumblebee's face away from his leg and looks into his optics. "Be patient, Bumblebee," the Prime says softly, and the mini-bot bites his lip before he nods. The Autobot leader kisses the top of the yellow helm before he moves behind Prowl. "Alright, Prowl?" he asks, finally retracting his pelvic plating before the ninja stops his thrusts completely.

Bumblebee wriggles in an attempt to get that friction back before he stills, watching on in confusion for a moment before his hazy processor catches up. The mini-bot had begun to wonder if Optimus was just going to sit off to the side while Prowl interfaced with him, but now he realized that his leader was going to 'face with Prowl and had just been waiting so that Bumblebee was comfortable before he joined them. Bumblebee pulls himself out of his thoughts in time to hear Prowl's reply. "You know very well I've been ready the entire time, Optimus. Come on, my port's already lubricated for you," the ninja purrs into the red and blue mech's audio receptors.

The helpless yellow mech's processors freeze up for a moment at the incredible change in Prowl's demeanor. "_Prowl must have a virus...yeah...that's it...He's smiled more tonight than he has in the past...I don't know how long...And he's currently 'facing me...And then..._that _little statement...But what's with Optimus? Slag, what's wrong with them!_" the mini-bot wonders, gasping when the cyber-ninja's servo wraps around his cable and squeezes lightly to bring him back to the present.

Optimus Prime can't help but release a shaky moan when he sheaths his aching cable in Prowl's port. Again, he is thankful that the ninja had thought to make sure he was stretched before Bumblebee had even returned from patrol so things could progress more quickly. Bumblebee gasps when Prowl is pressed forward into him, and the two older mechs smirk. Optimus withdraws, Prowl following him, before he thrust forward again quickly.

Prowl is forced to remove his servos from Bumblebee so he can use them to keep himself from falling onto the yellow bot. As it was, the ninja's face is very close to Bumblebee's, and the mini-bot works up the courage to kiss Prowl. After a surprised gasp, Prowl enthusiastically returns the kiss as Optimus increases the pace.

The two smaller mechs are forced to break the kiss in order to gasp for air when Optimus gives a particularly strong thrust. The red and blue mech proceeds to lick his way up Prowl's neck, eliciting more moans and gasps from the ninja.

Again, Bumblebee finds his processors trying to lock up at the sheer absurdity of the situation he's in. To try to get his wits about him again, the yellow bot offlines his optics and turns his helm to the side, simply focusing on the pleasure, as he feels his face heat up in embarrassment yet again.

"Bashful little thing, aren't you?" the cyber-ninja teases as he taps Bumblebee's helm with a finger.

Bumblebee chooses not to move his helm and leaves his optics off as he pants. "This isn't-ah-exactly how I thought my-mm-night would go. And-nn-I'm not-AH-little!" Bumblebee argues before he realizes that he's meeting every thrust with one of his own. "Ah! Come on! Mmm Please! Faster, harder, anything, I don't care!" he begs, desperate for an overload.

Optimus laughs softly from above and Bumblebee blushes even more. "You can overload as soon as you look at us and ask nicely," the Prime says, feeling rather evil as he thrusts Prowl into Bumblebee again.

Bumblebee whimpers, realizing that from his leader's tone of voice, he's serious. He onlines his optics and tries to turn his head back to the two bots, but yelps when he realizes that he can't move his neck anymore. "Guys...I can't move my neck..." he says slowly. Immediately all movement ceases and Prowl puts a servo on Bumblebee's chassis. The ninja begins to ask what's wrong, but Bumblebee cuts him off. "Don't you dare stop! It's just the cuffs. Slag it, move!" Bumblebee orders as he wriggles his hips as much as he can. Thankfully, Optimus resumes thrusting as Prowl turns Bumblebee's face back towards them.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Optimus asks.

Bumblebee takes a moment to focus on Optimus's face before he can answer. "I'm fine other than you two not letting me overload!" he grumbles in between gasps and moans.

Prowl smirks before he leans down to lick his way along the top of Bumblebee's helm, making sure to pay close attention to his horns. Bumblebee bucks his hips and only just manages to bite back a scream from the ninja's glossa on his horns. "You know what you have to do before that will happen," the cyber-ninja says, still smirking down at the yellow bot under him.

Bumblebee flicks his optics between Prowl and Optimus several times, seeing the same expression on their faces. With a groan, Bumblebee surrenders. "Please, guys. Ah! Let me overload!"

"I don't know...What do you think, Prowl? I think he could be more polite," the red and blue mech says with a wicked grin.

"I agree. He started off well, but it turned more into a demand at the end," Prowl teases.

Oily tears of frustration begin to collect around Bumblebee's optics. "Primus...I can't... Slag... Please!" he tries again, getting some sympathy this time. Prowl leans down to deliver a kiss to Bumblebee as one of the ninja's servos wraps around his neglected cable. Bumblebee cries out into Prowl's mouth as Optimus begins to thrust in earnest, the ninja timing his servo with each push of the Prime's hips.

It doesn't take long for Bumblebee to overload, his optics shutting down as his processor finally just locks up. Prowl follows when the mini-bot's port tightens around him, drawing Optimus with him.

Optimus uses an arm to help Prowl keep from collapsing onto Bumblebee as the two larger mechs pant and attempt to regain control over their circuits. Prowl runs a shaky servo along the side of Bumblebee's face, but doesn't receive a response of any sort. "We knocked him offline?" Optimus asks in amazement.

"It would appear so," the cyber-ninja says. "Let's get those cuffs off of him." Optimus nods and eases himself out of Prowl's port before he moves around to Bumblebee's side. Prowl likewise carefully removes himself and places himself at the yellow bot's other side.

The two conscious mechs remove the stasis cuffs and Optimus tosses them off of the berth. "Bumblebee," the Prime says softly, running a finger along the top of the yellow helm, "wake up."

"You know, Optimus, I think this was the best idea we've had in a long time," Prowl muses while he rubs Bumblebee's arms with his servos, helping feeling to return.

Before the red and blue mech can respond, Bumblebee's optics come back online as he regains consciousness. "Bumblebee, are you alright?" Optimus asks, not really worried, but needing to hear the yellow bot confirm that he isn't damaged.

Bumblebee looks up to see Optimus and Prowl hovering over him. He tries to speak, but static is all that comes out. After resetting his voice synthesizer a few times, he tries again. "I'm fine, boss-bot," he assures his leader before he remembers something. Immediately, Bumblebee levels a glare at the ninja. "If you ever call me 'little' or 'beautiful' again, I'll make it my personal mission to make sure you never get to meditate in peace again. Got that, ninja?" he says, poking Prowl in the chassis with a still mostly numb finger. "_Sure, I may be little, but femmes are 'beautiful' and I won't even begin to put up with that comparison,_" he fumes mentally, even as he feels his processor beginning to slow down, demanding that he recharge.

Prowl laughs at Bumblebee's threat and places a quick kiss on the bot's forehelm. "Whatever you say, Bumblebee," he says with a smirk.

"That's it. I've decided. You two are glitched...definitely glitched," Bumblebee mumbles as he drifts off to recharge, too exhausted to finish the conversation.


	2. Bunch of Malfunctions

This follows "Are You Glitched" but I wrote is as a separate fic...but...FF is...strange...and I'm still not sure I'm doing this right O_o

But yes. This chapter is just Optimus and Bee.

(On the off chance that someone reads this: I don't plan to write more of these like I would in a multi-chaptered fanfic. If I write more, I'll submit, so I'm not going to label this as "complete." I write if my muse kicks me...which happens randomly...but don't hold your breath lol)

* * *

><p>Bumblebee checks his internal clock again, sighing. "<em>Sari<em> finally _gets back from her vacation with her dad, but now I have to wait for her to catch up with her homework before we can go for a drive? This is totally lame!"_ he fumes internally. "I'll just go and wait at the tower. Who knows? She may be able to sneak away early," the yellow Autobot says aloud, leaving his room and hurrying to the exit of their makeshift base.

"Bumblebee, can I see you for a moment?" Optimus Prime says, sticking his helm out from his office.

"But boss-bot, I was going to go get Sari! She's been gone for two whole Earth weeks!" Bumblebee argues, wondering which of his pranks have finally taken effect to warrant a visit to the Prime's office, as he slides to a halt

"Now, Bumblebee," the larger Autobot says, leveling a serious expression at the most energetic of the Autobot crew, an expression that occasionally got Bumblebee to actually do as he was told.

With a dramatic sigh, no doubt something he picked up from Sari, Bumblebee backtracks, Optimus closing the door once he's inside the office. "Did Ratchet set off a paint bomb?" he asks, acting ashamed for Prime's sake, but internally hoping to see the grumpy medic wearing the lovely shade of pink he'd chosen for the prank.

Optimus laughs quietly while he locks his door. "No, he didn't set off a paint bomb. Now that I know about it though, we'll find and get rid of it," he says, walking up to Bumblebee.

"What? …Fine, but you're not getting any more info outta me, boss-bot. No way no how," Bumblebee says, mad at himself for revealing one of his best pranks to the enemy that is Optimus Prime. "So, what **did** I do that you know about, apparently?" he asks cautiously

Optimus grabs Bumblebee's helm, leaning down and placing a kiss on the smaller mech's lips to silence him. "Why is it that you always think you're in trouble?" the Prime asks, smirking, when he pulls back from a now rather dazed Bumblebee.

"I usually _am_ in trouble, but you and Prowl have got me all sorts of confused, lately," Bumblebee says, shivering when Optimus rubs a single digit along a seam in his armor plating. "What, now? But, Sari..." he trails off, steadying himself by grabbing onto Optimus when the red and blue mech dips his finger down into a seam and strokes the sensors there.

"Sari needs to do that…homework…stuff….whatever that is. Besides," Optimus says, nuzzling against Bumblebee's audio receptors, "this won't take long. If you're alright with just me, that is. Prowl's out on patrol right now, or I'm sure he'd love to be here."

Bumblebee shudders at Optimus Prime's lustful tone. Since their first rather unexpected encounter some weeks ago, Bumblebee had admitted, somewhat grudgingly, that Prowl didn't annoy him nearly as much as he liked to pretend, and he saw Optimus as something more than just "boss-bot." All of their interfacing, however, had been with Prowl present, and having a mech closer to his own size made Bumblebee more comfortable, especially when it came to the matter of actually taking a cable in his port.

Optimus licks one of Bumblebee's horns, pulling the yellow minibot out of his thoughts with a gasp. "Ah, Optimus! Of course I'm alright, it's just…" Bumblebee trails off, causing Optimus to cease his attack on the sensitive appendage.

"What is it, Bee? Tell me," Optimus coaxes.

Bumblebee can feel his face heat up in embarrassment, so he buries it in Optimus's arm. "You're um….quite a bit larger than Prowl, is all…" he says meekly.

Optimus freezes a moment before laughing softly, pulling Bumblebee's helm out of hiding and looking directly into the yellow mech's optics. "I'll make sure I don't hurt you, Bumblebee, and I'll stop if you want me to," the Prime says.

"Nah, I don't want you to stop, I trust you," the young Autobot says, smirking as he uses his nimble fingers to dip down into the seams of Optimus's armor, reaching wires and sensors that larger digits wouldn't be able to.

Optimus gasps, still haven't gotten used to Bumlebee's far reaching servos. The Prime resumes his assault on one of the horns with his glossa while his servos begin roaming the yellow plating, paying special attention to the wheels on the minibot's shoulders. Bumblebee's vents kick in when Optimus strokes the inside of his wheel wells and he pulls the blue and red mech down for a kiss, glossas warring for dominance.

Warring, at least, until Optimus cheats and firmly strokes yellow pelvic plating, forcing Bumblebee to surrender as he presses into the large servo, unable to hold back a moan. Smirking, Optimus lessens the pressure to barely a touch, making the minibot break the kiss with what could only be described as a growl.

"Hey," Bumblebee begins, licking his way along the Prime's jaw, "I thought you said this wouldn't take long. Or are you having second thoughts?" he teases, proud when he draws a moan from the larger mech with gentle bites on the cables in his neck.

"Hmm," Optimus hums, lifting Bumblebee and quickly depositing him on top of his large desk, "Hardly. Your taunting will only earn you more teasing, you know that, right?" The expression on Bumblebee's face nearly makes Optimus burst into laughter, but he manages to maintain control. "Now, open up," he says in a low tone that makes the minibot shudder.

Bumblebee could hardly argue with the command. Not like he wanted to, at any rate. As soon as his plating retracts, Optimus licks his audio receptor and traces his already leaking port with a single teasing digit. "Ah! I swear, you and Prowl are the worst!" Bumblebee says, whimpering when Optimus pulls his finger away to trail along one of his thighs. "Come on, Optimus!" he whines when one of the Prime's servos push him to lie back on the desk.

"You're going to have to be patient, Bee. I know that's a new concept to you, though," Prime says, smiling when his finger returns to trace Bumblebee's port, still ignoring the minibot's cable. Before Bumblebee can respond to the slight insult, Optimus presses a finger in carefully. The yellow Autobot gasps and lets his helm fall onto the desk with a dull thud. Prime slowly withdraws the digit before thrusting back in, gently probing for the sensors that Prowl seems to be able to find with little effort.

It's no mystery when Optimus finds them, as Bumblebee cries out and wraps his legs around the blue waste of the Prime, trying to pull him closer. "Ah, slag…" the minibot pants, trying to aid his cooling system. Bumblebee turns his gaze up to Optimus, finding a very lustful expression that likely mirrors his own. "Hurry up, would you?" he says, blushing.

Optimus obliges, leaning down to kiss Bumblebee as he presses a second finger in. Bumblebee bucks his hips, drawing the digits deeper and moaning into the kiss. The Prime knows that two of his fingers are the equivalent of Prowl's cable, therefore it was unlikely for Bumblebee to be in any discomfort. Breaking the kiss, Optimus carefully begins to stretch the smaller mech's port, watching intently for signs of pain.

Bumblebee moans at the feeling of Optimus stretching him as he reaches up with his own servos to stroke and tease wires beneath the red and blue plating above him. Optimus kindly leans farther down, allowing the minibot more access. Bumblebee digs his digits into a seam while he licks along the windshield, drawing a gasp from the Prime. Likewise, the yellow bot gasps when his actions cause Optimus to thrust his fingers farther into his port.

Overcome with eagerness, Optimus inserts a third finger, using his free servo to stroke Bumblebee's cable to distract the minibot. Bumblebee grunts at the minor discomfort, but is actually surprised at how little it hurts to have three of the large blue digits in his port. "Are you alright?" Bumblebee hears the concerned voice above him and onlines his optics, not realizing he'd even offlined them in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feels weird, is all. I'm not going to break, you know," the minibot smiles up at Optimus, putting the Prime at ease slightly.

Optimus warily pulls his fingers out, thrusting them back in with the same care, while he watches Bumblebee's face. Finding no sign of discomfort in the yellow bot, Optimus increases the speed of his servo, enjoying the sounds that Bumblebee is making beneath him. "If you're still able to joke around, I'm obviously not doing this well enough," he smirks, leaning down and taking one of Bumblebee's horns into his mouth as he continues to stretch the port further.

Bumblebee cries out, arching up into Prime, "If you -_ah_- keep this up, I'll -_mmm_- overload without you -_AH_- **Optimus**! Get -_nn_- on with it!"

The red and blue mech smiles around the horn, giving it another firm lick before he pulls away from the yellow helm. "Are you sure about this, Bee?" Optimus repeats, retracting his own plating even as he asks.

"If you ask me that again, I'll move my paint bomb to target you instead of Ratchet. _Yes_, I'm slagging sure," Bumblebee threatens while he grinds himself down on the digits still in his port.

Optimus laughs, pulling his fingers out of Bumblebee and earning a whimper at the loss. He positions his cable and looks into the yellow bot's optics. "Relax, alright," he murmurs. Bumblebee nods, obviously biting back a comment along the lines of "I know the routine by now," before the Prime presses forward, groaning at the incredible tightness that slowly envelopes his cable.

Bumblebee throws his helm back, groaning along with Optimus. "Ah, frag," he curses, more from dull discomfort than pain. Idly, he muses that Optimus had prepared him better than Prowl had the first night he'd done this, seeing as how Optimus's larger cable didn't hurt like Prowl's had.

Optimus strokes his servos soothingly up and down Bumblebee's sides, keeping his own hips still so the minibot can adjust. "You alright?" he asks quietly after a few long moments.

Bumblebee grabs the servo that had previously been stretching his port and proceeds to lick his lubricant off of the fingers. The yellow bot smiles at Optimus's surprised gasp turned moan at the sight. "Of course I'm alright. Now, if you don't **move** I'm going to tackle you," Bumblebee threatens with a buck of his hips, making Optimus moan.

Cautiously, the Prime pulls back, pressing forward with the same care. "As promising as that sounds, I just want to make sure I didn't hurt you, Bee," Optimus replies, leaning down to run his glossa along the glass on the yellow bot's chest.

With a cry, Bumblebee wraps his arms around Optimus to pull the larger mech closer, using his legs to encourage the Prime to increase his pace. "If you -_ah_- make me -_nn_- ask nicely again -_slag_- I really will -_mmmm_- tackle you," he says as Optimus continues to lick his windshield and tease wires with his servos.

Deciding that he's teased the minibot enough, Optimus straightens himself and finally does as Bumblebee wants and thrusts in earnest. The smaller mech cries out, his yellow servos grasping at the desk, looking for something to hold as Optimus slams into him. The red and blue Prime can't help but look down and watch his cable disappear into Bumblebee's incredibly tight port, moaning when the yellow bot clenches around him.

Bumblebee thrashes on the desk, dimly aware that he's knocking everything off of it. Unaccustomed to a mech as large as Optimus, Bumblebee quickly approaches his overload. "Ah! _**Slag**_ Optimus!" he cries, reaching to stroke beneath the larger bot's plating again. Optimus slams a kiss on Bumblebee's lips, stroking the bot's cable in time with his thrusts.

The pair overload simultaneously, muffling their own cries in the kiss, as Optimus slams into Bumblebee and the yellow bot bucks his hips to meet him.

Panting to aid their overworked cooling systems, the two Autobots break the kiss, staring into each other's optics.

Bumblebee blinks first. "How am I supposed to explain these scuff marks to Sari?" he asks, completely surprising Optimus.

The Prime laughs, burying his helm in Bumblebee's neck. "You'll think of something, Bee," he mumbles contentedly, neither of the Autobots willing to move yet.


End file.
